What?
by FreCous
Summary: Niat Yuki sih membantu, tapi kok malah gini?/OOC. AU.


Summary :

Niat Yuki sih membantu, tapi kok malah gini!?/OOC. AU. RnR?

.

What?

Warning : OOC. AU. Typo. Dll

Disc : Sakae Esuno

.

"Yukii-kuunn~"

Yuki menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil, mendapati pemuda berambut putih berlari kearahnya sambil melabaikan tangan. Aru Akise kemudian berhenti didepannya dengan napas sedikit terengah, tidak lama dia menunjukkan lembaran kertas pada Yuki.

"Itu apa?"

"Lembar Kuisioner!" Akise berseru. "Dan bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk wawancara?"

Yuki menghela napas, "Memangnya kau sendiri kenapa?"

"Oh, ayolah Yuki-kun. Aku ada perlu dengan Ketua, kumohon?"

Akise menelangkupkan tangannya dengan memasang wajah memelas. Yuki yang menatapnya meneguk ludah. Oh, my.. tolak apa gk ini. "Maaf ak-"

"Ku kasih foto bugil Yuno-san deh"

Bujuk Akise sambil berbisik dan memasang pose _wink_ genit. Siapa juga sih yang tidak mau dengan foto eksklusif Nona Yuno Gazai seseksi itu, mana bugil lagi. Dan dapat dipastikan wajah Yuki kini memerah, dimana mendapat tatapan curiga dari orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat. "Atau kalau gk kukasih ciuman gratis"

"Hii. Ogah," Yuki dengan cepat menjaga jarak dari Akise. "Tapi janji ya, yang foto Yuno?"

Akise menyeringai senang. "Tentu saja, sejak kapan aku bohong?" katanya sambil mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Ini alamat tempat yang orang-orangnya harus kau wawancarai" dia menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil pada Yuki.

"Makasih ya, Yuki-kun"

" _Nope_ "

Yuki menghela napas, niatnya untuk santai setelah ini kandas. Tapi toh, tidak ada salahnya juga kan membatu teman? Apalagi dia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Akise selama ini.

.

"Jadi kau mempertanyakan kewarganegaraan ku ini!?"

Perempuan berkimono berkata dengan nada membentak. Membuat Yuki hanya bisa faceplam, oh my.. kenapa jadi gini?

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Tsubaki-san" Yuki berkata, mencoba menenangkan perempuan keturunan Kaisar Jepang satu ini. "Aku hanya memastikan saja, karena ini untuk penelitian jadi kami berusaha mendapat data sebaik mungkin"

Tsubaki menatapnya tajam, dia kemudian menghela napas. "Meski begitu, tetap saja kau harus di hukum."

"Ehh!? Yang benar saja!" Yuki berkata tidak terima. Enak saja, main hukum-hukuman.

Aura gelap menguar dari Tsubaki, membuat Yuki bergidik. "Hee, kau berani juga ya.." Tsubaki menatapnya tajam, "Kalau begini, hukuman apa ya cocoknya?" dia memeringkan kepalanya.

 _Mampus._

"A-aku permisi dulu, _bye_!"

"Hei! Jangan kabur!"

.

Yuki mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Dia sungguh tidak tau jika putri dari seorang Kaisar Jepang memiliki sifat baper tingkat tinggi. Tau begitu dia langsung serahkan saja lembar kuisioner nya tidak perlu wawancara kalau ujung-ujungnya dia hampir kena hukum.

"Hah.. Padahal masih lumayan banyak yang harus didatangi" keluhnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Meh, baiklah. Yang satu ini tidak boleh gagal."

Mengetuk pintu didepannya, Yuki kemudian dihadapkan dengan perempuan berkulit coklat manis. Pakaiannya yang ketat membuat dadanya terlihat menonjol, selain itu dia hanya memakai half t-shirt dimana perutnya yang langsing terlihat jelas.

"Ah. Temannya Akise ya? Ayo masuk." katanya ramah.

Yuki meneguk ludah gugup. "I-iya. Maaf menganggu-"

Namun, karena langkahnya yang kurang hati-hati membuatnya tersandung dudukan pintu. Dan secara tidak elit terjungkal kedepan, dimana dirinya secara refleks mencari pegangan tapi gagal karena yang dipegang adalah bagian celana pendek yang dipakai perempuan itu sehingga tidak sengaja menariknya. Membuat celana dalam berwarna hijau mudah terpampang jelas akibat ulahnya. "Kyaaa! Dasar Mesum! Kalau kau cuma berniat melakukan ini lebih baik pulang!" serunya sambil memukul Yuki

Yuki berusaha menahan serangan perempuan itu. Namun, meski begi tetap saja sakit. "Maaf Hinata-san! A-aku tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak sengaja bagaimana! Jelas-jelas kau memegang celanaku!"

"Ah. Sudahlah Hina-chan, dia kan tidak sengaja" gadis berambut ungu tiba-tiba muncul didekat mereka, membuat Yuki terkejut. "Lagipula, dudukan itu memang harus dihilangkan. Aku sudah terlalu sering tersadung" keluhnya kesal.

"Ck. Iya-iya, nanti kusuruh tukang untuk menghilangkanya" kata Hinata.

Gadis itu kemudian mendekati Yuki, yang mana langsung mengusap beberapa lebam yang terlihat akibat pukulan Hinata sebagai tanda maaf. "Maafkan Hina-chan ya, Onii-san. Oh, iya! Kenalkan namaku Mao. Nah sekarang ayo masuk~"

"Um –Terimakasih, maaf menganggu"

.

Setelah perjuangan lebih untuk melakukan wawancara dengan berbagai orang absurd dan kesialan yang menimpanya. Mulai dari orang dengan memakai topeng aneh, tante-tante kejam (yang mana bercandanya selalu berkaitan dengan mata), sampai ibu-ibu panti asuhan yang cerewet. Akhirnya Yuki memilih untuk beristirahat di halte bus yang kebetulan sepi ditemani dengan sekaleng minuman cola.

"Onii-chan!"

Mendengar panggilan itu membuat Yuki menoleh, disana ada anak kecil dengan memakai kupluk warna hijau muda. "Kau memanggilku?"

"Tentu saja!"

Dia menjawab cepat dan segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yuki. "Mana orangtua mu? Apa kau tersesat?" Yuki bertanya bingung, orang tua mana yang tega meninggalkan bocah cilik di jam empat sore menjelang malam? Ini aneh, Yuki merasa ada yang aneh.

"Tidak kok, aku cuma habis jalan-jalan!" katanya senang. "Namaku Reisuke! Kalau Onii-chan?"

"Panggil saja, Yuki" jawab Yuki datar, sungguh dia sedang tidak mood. "Kau yakin tidak tersesat?"

Reisuke tersenyum lebar. "Yakin! Sudah dulu ya, Yuki Onii-chan!" katanya sambil berlari pergi menjauh.

Yuki tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap kepergian bocah itu. Dia kemudian menghela napas, "Hah, capeknya.."

Merogoh kantung jaketnya, Yuki mencoba mencari ponselnya. Namun setelah beberapa menit dia tidak menemukan ponselnya. Terdiam sejenak, dia mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia menggunakan ponselnya. "Sial!"

Dan dengan cepat Yuki berlari kearah dimana Reisuke pergi. "HEI BOCAH SIALAN KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!"

.

Akise tersenyum senang, semua tugasnya sudah selesai dan Yuki dengan cepat mengiriminya email berisi scan dari lembar Kuisionernya kemarin. Ah, dia sungguh merasa beruntung punya sahabat baik seperti Yuki kesayangannya. Manik merahnya segera mencari keberadaan Yuki, dan setelah bertanya kesana kemari akhirnya dia menemukan Yuki sedang berjalan lambat dilorong kampus fakultas teknik. "Yuki-kun, tunggu!"

" _What?"_

"Sesuai janjiku kemarin, foto Yuno-san sudah kukirimkan lewat email!"

"Lalu?"

"Bantu aku lagi ya? Mau kan-"

"Tidak. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau pulang"

Akise cengo, dia baru sadar kalau sahabatnya ini terlihat lesu matanya merah lagi. "Eh, oke."

Yuki membuat metal note dikepalanya, _Apapun itu. Jangan pernah menerima permintaan tugas dari seorang Aru Akise._

.

END

.

A/N : Edisi request yang ngebut semalem. Hope you like )(


End file.
